


Not The End

by Milliesarah16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Flirting, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Revised Version, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliesarah16/pseuds/Milliesarah16
Summary: Steve goes back to make things right... but surprises everyone in doing so.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Not The End

**Author's Note:**

> *The first part contains dialogue from the original screenplay, which I do not own*  
> *I do not own any of the characters, all credit to Marvel*

“Remember, you’ll have to return the stones to the exact moment they were taken. Otherwise, we’re still looking at a whole bunch of nasty alternate realities.”

“Got it. I’ll clip all the branches.”

He steps onto the platform, turning to Bucky before speaking.

“Don’t do anything stupid ‘til I get back, okay?”

His best friend grins before responding, “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

They draw each other into a tight embrace; a shared understanding between them as to what Steve is about to do.

“Gonna miss you, buddy.” Bucky whispers – sharing a sad smile with the blonde – before they’re parting.

“It’s going to be okay, Buck.”

The next thing they all know, the machine that will send Steve into the Quantum Tunnel whirs to life and Banner begins the countdown; time moving too slowly for their liking, just wanting for Steve to come back and confirm that the Infinity Stones have been safely returned to their appropriate timeline.

The trio wait with bated breath, as they witness Steve’s form disappear. It takes an entire second for Banner to comes to his senses; pressing unknown buttons with his working arm.

“Returning in five... four...three...two...one…”

Everything stops – no sound or movement around them – when they realise that… _It didn’t work?_

Sam is the first to speak up.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know. He should be here.”

“Get him back!”

“I’m trying.”

“Get him the hell back – “

“I’M TRYING!”

It is at that moment that Bucky realised what he had feared, but ultimately knew would happen, has occurred. Deep in his gut, he knew he would go back for Peggy, yet there had been a slither of doubt as to whether Steve would be brave enough to follow through with it.

With all the confirmation he needed, Bucky turned and started to stroll away from the frantic pair – a knowing smirk on his face – heading in the direction of the river further down the grass. There’s a sight, however, that very quickly wipes the grin from his face and has him halting.

Confusion washes through his mind, which quickly turns to shock. Sam and Banner must have noticed, as well, since their panicked shouting back and forth has halted, leaving the sound of nature singing between their silence.

The three watch on, in a mix of emotions, as the figures of Steve and a younger version of Tony stroll – hand in hand – up the river bank; serene smiles on their faces.

“Steve? Tony?” Sam questions, clearly questioning if his eyes are deceiving him.

“Hello, Sam.” Steve smiles, nodding towards Sam before doing the same with Bucky.

“Well… I thought we were past giving each other surprises?”

“Weren’t you the one sending all the stupid with me?”

The two friends laugh, before their attention is drawn to a distracted looking Tony, who seems to be eyeing the machine behind them.

_Some things will never be different, will they?_

“Tony, this is Bucky and this is Sam.”

The shorter male greets them – lack of familiarity accompanied by small amounts of knowing mixed together in his gaze – as he takes them all in with remnants of sadness merely generated by false memories from a story.

“So… this is the home I chose? Not too bad, I’ll admit. Then again, I’ve always had good taste when it comes to aesthetics.”

This has them chuckling a bit, not realising how much they missed the genius’ sharp tongue and witty responses.

“Tony…” Bruce begins, “It’s good to see you.”

A sad smile takes over Stark’s lips, “Steve told me everything. So… On the basis of that… It’s good to see you guys too.”

There’s several moments of awkward silence, before Bucky’s eyes notice the circular bag in Steve’s hand, and a fairly large briefcase in Tony’s.

“Bring a souvenir?” He jests, waving a hand in the general direction of the items.

“Something like that.”

The blonde throws a quick glance towards Tony, before he’s unzipping the bag and dragging out his famed blue, white and red shield – crafted by the one and only Howard Stark. He gives it a content look over, running a gentle hand over the smooth metal, before offering it to Sam.

“What? Want me to polish it for you?” Sam chuckles, never once taking his eyes off the enticing gleam of the sun reflected off the surface.

“I want you to try it on.”

Sam’s eyes widen, looking between Steve and Bucky as he tries to comprehend the words. The long-haired brunette gives a pleased nod of confirmation, whilst Steve takes his place beside Tony once more; their hands linking together out of habit.

As Steve must have predicted, it’s a perfect fit and they all mention as such.

“You sure you won’t miss it?”

“It’s not mine to miss.”

Tony is next to step forwards, hesitantly raising the case to offer it to Bruce; the latter taking it with a questioning grunt.

“Give it to Pep for me? Say it’s from a friend. She’ll understand.”

Banner looks at the object in his hand, nodding in agreement with the strange request, as the couple stand together – wrist pieces synced up and ready to go – when Bucky decides there’s something he needs answering.

“So… Want to tell us how you two became a thing?”

The duo smirk, glance at each other before looking at the trio once again.

“No. I don’t think we will.”

-

** New York – 2012  **

Steve Rogers always believed himself to be a simple man. He wanted nothing more than to be heard and respected, whilst determined to leave an impression upon society in a way that will be good for the generations in the future. He wanted a world that was peaceful, and he felt he had a duty to be at the route of such peace; which is why he signed up for the military, later signing on to be injected with the very serum that changed his life.

With all this weight on his shoulders, Steve never left room for relationships to made a priority. That was, until he met Peggy. Margaret Carter was a strong character, with a spirit filled with kindness. He quickly found himself enamoured by her presence, and – for the longest time – believed that she was the love of his life.

It had always been her picture in his pocket, or her face upon the women in his dreams, but he didn’t understand why his heart never raced at the thought of her, or how his mind never stopped whenever his eyes fell upon her face. Looking back on it now, Steve knows that he was just in love with the idea of loving her, yet all that had been there was a deep-seated respect for who she was as a person, along with how she helped Steve develop in his own way.

No, Peggy wasn’t the one. His heart beats for someone else; the one who questioned his every word, the one who turned down his authority, the one who awakened Steve’s naïve mind to endless knowledge and possibilities with a mouth fowler than that of a drunken sailor.

The one who’s life drained away right before his eyes, after saving the world without a moment’s hesitation.

He silently mourned Tony’s death, questioning fate and why it made him realise his feelings after the object of his affection was taken from the world. It hit him like a bus driving full speed, when his heart shattered in two after witnessing Tony’s arc reactor shut down.

_Tony’s the one…_ his mind screamed at him; recalling all their arguments, the worry he’d have whenever Tony was injured, the growing need inside him whenever Tony would lick his lips or flex his arms left bare from his tank tops… the (not so) few times he got off thinking about Tony writhing beneath him. Of course, Steve would never admit to any of this. He loved Peggy – the woman of his dreams – not Tony Stark…

… Right?

At least, that’s what he told himself, despite the fact that he is currently standing opposite Stark Tower, trying the will his legs to move forwards, but to no avail. He’s too afraid. What will Tony say? Will he even recognise Steve? Will he have him kicked out? Deep down, Steve knows the answer to the questions at hand, but he’s not exactly packed with rationality at this very moment.

Before he knows it his body is making the decision for him, leading him into the very building that is making his skin crawl with anxiety.

“Hi. Sorry to bother you. Is Mister Stark in at the moment?”

The receptionist’s eyes flash with some recognition, before he’s shaking his head hurriedly.

“I’m sorry, Sir. Mister Stark is currently out on business. Did you want to leave a message?”

Steve can feel his heart drop for a moment, before he’s offering a sad smile to the flustered male.

“No, it’s alright. I will just wait here, if that’s alright.”

“Of course.”

Steve thanks the man; moving over towards the few chairs they have in the lobby, in case of days like this where the place is heaving with visitors and busy workers.

He always appreciated just how hard Tony worked, along with his endless admiration towards the genius’ dedication and finesse that was put into every project he finished – or every weapon and piece of armour – that has saved the team countless times. Not to mention how accommodating he was to the Avengers; letting them in to his home without a second thought.

If Steve had one regret in life, it’d be that he never showed Tony just how much he cared for, and appreciated, the male; always hiding behind petty arguments and false negativity that he knew hurt the other, but didn’t have the courage to make amends to.

After what felt like hours, Steve is drawn from his thoughts by the sudden influx of people and noise within the building. The blonde’s heart stops – his body subconsciously rising from his seat – at the sight of Tony. He’s more beautiful than Steve remembers; dressed in his usual expensive business attire, that suits him perfectly, with his light brown hair styled up and his facial hair trimmed perfectly. His voice rings throughout the lobby, answering the questions his staff are throwing at him, as his security fight off the reporters trying to enter the building.

Steve can do nothing but stare in bewilderment, wanting nothing more than to run over there and wrap his arms around the brunette; his heart beating out of his chest, confirming just how much he truly missed Tony.

Yet, something was preventing him from taking that first step. Tony had Pepper, and Tony might not believe that Captain America – who turned up in his building out of the blue – would want to be with him. At this time, the two are complete strangers. There’s no way that he would believe a word Steve says, and will call Fury to have him sent to a mental asylum.

“So…”

A voice he loves so dearly startles him out of his thoughts; prompting him to look up from the floor with wide eyes.

“… you’re the infamous Captain America?”

“Uh…” He manages the one sound, before his brain shuts down.

“What brings America’s long-lost hero to Stark Tower, I wonder. Weapons? Armour? A place to stay?”

Somehow, he finds himself speaking before his brain can catch up.

“Uh… Can coffee included on that list?”

-

Steve doesn’t know how he pulled it off with that terrible line, but here he is; living with Tony Stark whilst currently celebrating their fourth anniversary by baking cupcakes and cookies together.

He can’t think of anything more perfect than standing next to his short lover in the home that they escaped to after the first incident in New York. Witnessing Tony risk his life, all over again – especially after he died right before his very eyes when he defeated Thanos – was almost too much for Steve to handle, yet he let it happen since he made a promise to Tony; he’d help against Loki, but then he’d destroy the suits so he could live out the rest of his life with Steve.

Tony managed to make another Quantum Tunnel, after Steve told the story as to how he managed to return back to 2012, letting them go back to the future with one last goodbye to the team before returning home to live a life of peace, doing whatever they wanted.

Much to Steve’s amazement, Tony had accepted his request for coffee – admitting that he needed some caffeine since he had missed out on breakfast, which doesn’t surprise him – so they had wandered to the nearest café where the blonde confessed everything. He wanted there to be no secrets, since his lack of honesty is what led him to this point in the first place. Tony had been amazed, confused and scared, when Steve relayed everything to him that could come to pass in the next eight years.

“So, what brings you back to this time? Unfinished business?” Tony had asked, taking a sip from his lukewarm beverage soon after.

“Something like that…” He had replied, not quite ready to admit his feelings; reminding himself that he was a complete stranger to Tony.

They got there in the end, however.

Rather than showering Tony with hateful words and negativity, he bought the other every stereotypical romantic gift he could afford. He pressed the other to go on more coffee dates, which eventually turned into dinner dates before they became late night visits involving wine, Chinese takeaway and awful films that they didn’t pay attention to; being too distracted with talking to notice.

When it became time for Steve to finally confess, he ended up stalling as much as possible with enough nervous rambling for Tony to take initiative by kissing him on the lips, just to shut him up.

“What about Pepper?” He questioned, his heart racing out of his chest as he locks the feeling, of those soft lips against his, away in the back of his mind.

He remembers seeing the shorter nonchalantly shrug before answering, “Steve… You’re an idiot.”

“W-why?”

“She’s on holiday with her Fiancé.”

“O-oh…”

“Yeah. Now, shut up and kiss me.”

He’d never been so happy to do something in his life.

“Stevie? What’s wrong?” Tony asks, placing a gentle hand against his arm.

His mind snaps back to the present, turning his head to smile at the brunette before taking the smaller hand within one of his own.

“Just thinking about our first kiss.”

His lover releases a soft chuckle, that never fails to have Steve’s heart stop every time he hears the beautiful sound.

“Was the endless rambling in that memory?” The other smirks, prompting the blonde to rolls his eyes in adoration.

“Shush, you.” He draws Tony’s body towards his own, tilting his head down to meet the other’s lips half way. Tasting something sweet, he pulls away to release that the other has icing smeared across his cheek, of which he finds little hesitation in licking away.

“Hey!” Tony squeaks, smacking the taller on the chest with faked disgust. “You savage.”

Steve laughs, letting his small lover move away to grab his glass of wine; watching the other in anticipation.

It’s only when Tony put the glass down, that he notices the glint of gold coming from his left hand. He raises it attentively, realising that it’s a ring – gold with red accents decorating the surface – which he twists with his thumb to ensure that he’s not seeing things.

With a content smile on his face, Tony turns to see Steve gazing at him nervously.

“You’re such a dork.”


End file.
